bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Mata Nui (saari)
Mata Nui oli Aqua Magnan pinnalla sijainnut suuri saari. Se syntyi, kun Suuren henki Mata Nui törmäsi Aqua Magnaan ja hänen naamioitumisjärjestelmänsä kytkeytyi vahingossa päälle. Saari oli Metru Nuin Matoranien koti tuhat vuotta. Saarella käytiin monia taisteluja Makuta Teridaxin joukkojen, Bohrok-parvien ja Matoraneja puolustavien Toien välillä. Mata Nuin saari tuhoutui Suuren hengen herätessä ja noustessa seisomaan, jolloin saari hajosi osiin, jotka vajosivat mereen. Maantiede left|thumb|200px|Mata Nuin kartta Alunperin Mata Nui oli autio ja paljas saari. Kun saarelle virtasi Sähköistynyttä Protodermistä Suuren hengen sisältä saarelle syntyi kuusi erillistä Wahia eli aluetta ja trooppinen ilmasto. Bohrokien puhdistettua saaren Mata Nui palautui paljaaseen muotoonsa. Mata Nui oli 357 kioa (486 kilometriä) pitkä ja 178 kioa (285 kilometriä) leveä. Saari sijaitsi Aqua Magna-nimisessä merikuussa. Mata Nuilla oli monia tunneleita, joista pääsi Matoran-universumiin. Nämä tunnelit kulkivat Bohrok-pesien kautta. Ga-Wahi Ga-Wahi oli vesistöjen täyttämä alue. Ga-Koron kylä sijaitsi alueella. Naho-järvi oli Ga-Wahin suurin maamerkki. Naho-järvi peitti toisen Suuren hengen silmistä. Kini-Nui Kini-Nui oli temppeli Mata Nuin keskellä. Amaja-Nui ja Suva Kaita olivat osa Kini-Nuita. Kini-Nuin tarkoitus oli auttaa Suurta henkeä tarkkailemaan planeetan pinnan tapahtumia ja toimia kulkureittinä Matoran-universumista ulos. right|thumb|180px|Ko-Wahin vuoria Ko-Wahi Ko-Wahi oli jäätikköalue, jolla Ko-Koron kylä sijaitsi. Mata Nuin korkein vuori, Ihu-vuori, sijaitsi Ko-Wahissa. Ko-Wahi peitti Suuren hengen toisen silmän. Le-Wahi Le-Wahi oli suuri viidakkoalue. Fau-suo peitti suurimman osan Le-Wahin maa-alasta. Le-Koro oli Le-Wahissa. Onu-Wahi Onu-Wahi oli luolistojen täyttämä osa saarta. Onu-Wahin pintaosat olivat vähän asutettuja. Onu-Wahissa sijaitsi Onu-Koron kylä, jonka asuttaneet Onu-Matoranit kaivoivat Suuren kaivoksen. Po-Wahi Po-Wahi oli enimmäkseen kuivaa aavikkoa, ja siellä oli monia kanjoneita ja kallioita. Po-Wahin aavikkoa kutsuttiin Motara-aavikoksi. Po-Koron kylä oli rakennettu Po-Wahiin. Ta-Wahi Ta-Wahi oli tuliperäinen alue, jossa oli laavavirtoja ja -järviä. Ta-Wahissa sijaitsi aktiivinen Mangai-tulivuori, jonka kraaterissa oli Ta-Koro. Historiaa left|thumb|180px|Mata Nuin rannikkoa Noin tuhat vuotta sitten avaruudessa kulkenut Suuri henki Mata Nui vaipui uneen Makutain veljeskunnan käyttämän viruksen takia. Hän törmäsi läheiseen Aqua Magnan kuuhun, jolloin hänen naamioitumisjärjestelmänsä käynnistyi vahingossa ja loi saaren hänen kasvojensa peitoksi. Saarelle vuoti Sähköistynyttä Protodermistä, joka teki saaresta trooppisen. Osana saarta muodostuivat Kini-Nuin temppeli ja Suuri kaukoputki. Pian saaren synnyttyä Toa Metrut löysivät saaren etsiessään turvapaikkaa Metru Nuin Matoraneille. Vakama nimesi saaren Mata Nuiksi Suuren hengen mukaan. He hajaantuivat tutkimaan saarta ja valitsivat kukin sopivan paikan rakentaa kylä Matoraneilleen. Toa Metrut nimesivät saaren paikkoja monien asioiden kunniaksi, kuten Ko-Matoran Ihun, Toa Mangaiden ja Tren Kromin mukaan. Ennen paluutaan Metru Nuille loppujen Matoranien noutamiseksi Toa Metrut loivat kuusi Toa-kiveä ja piilottivat ne ympäri saarta. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Toa Metrut palasivat Mata Nuille mukanaan Matoran-säiliöissä nukkuvat Metru Nuin Matoranit. He piilottivat kiveen kätketyn Kanohi Avohkiin Mangai-tulivuoreen sekä lisäksi monia muita Kanoheja eri puolille Mata Nuita. Toa Metrut käyttivät Toa-voimansa Matoranien herättämiseen Matoran-säiliöistä ja muuttuivat siten Turagoiksi. Turagoiden johdolla Matoranit rakensivat Mata Nuille kuusi kylää. Makuta Teridax asetti monille Raheille saastuneita Kanoheja ja lähetti ne hyökkäilemään Matoranien kimppuun. Tuhannen vuoden kuluttua Av-Matoran Takua keräsi Toa-kivet ja toi ne Kini-Nuille. Siten hän kutsui Mata Nuita ympäröivässä meressä ajelehtivat Toa Matat saarelle. Toa Matat keräsivät Mata Nuille kätketyt Kanohit ja torjuivat Rahien hyökkäykset kukistamalla Teridaxin. Teridax kuitenkin vapautti Bohrok-parvet saarelle. Bohrokit alkoivat suorittaa tehtäväänsä, Mata Nuin saaren tasoittamista, mutta Toa Matat pysäyttivät ne vangitsemalla parvien kuningattaret, Bahragit. Taistelun jälkeen Toa Matat putosivat Sähköistyneeseen Protodermikseen, missä he muuttuivat Toa Nuviksi. Samaan aikaan Kanohi Nuvat teleportattiin Artakhalta piilopaikkoihin saarella. Toa Nuvat onnistuivat löytämään Kanohi Nuvat ja pysäyttämään Bohrok-Kalit, jotka pyrkivät vapauttamaan Bahragit ja siten myös Bohrokit. thumb|right|Uppoava Ta-Koro Joitakin viikkoja myöhemmin Takua löysi Kanohi Avohkiin Mangai-tulivuoresta. Hän lähti Ta-Matoran Jallerin kanssa etsimään seitsemättä Toaa. Teridax lähetti Mata Nuille kuusi Rahkshia etsimään Kanohi Avohkiita. Rahkshit tuhosivat samalla Ta-Koron ja Onu-Koron kylät ja vahingoittivat Ko-Koroa. Kini-Nuilla Takua ymmärsi olevansa seitsemäs Toa ja muuttui Takanuvaksi. Takanuva taisteli Mangaiassa Teridaxia vastaan ja voitti hänet, minkä jälkeen hän löysi uudelleen Metru Nuin kaupungin. Matoranit rakensivat itselleen veneitä ja lähtivät Mata Nuilta takaisin Metru Nuille. Pian kuusi Pirakaa löysivät Mata Nuin Mangaian kautta ja lähtivät Voya Nuille Toa Matojen Toa-kanistereilla. Toa Nuvat palasivat Mata Nuille osana Suuren hengen herättämiseen liittyviä tehtäviä. He vapauttivat Bohrok-parvet tasoittamaan saarta. Bohrokit suorittivat tehtävänsä ja jättivät vain Kini-Nuin ja Suuren kaukoputken ehjäksi, kuten niiden oli tarkoituskin. Gali kävi pian tämän jälkeen saarella katsomassa Suuren kaukoputken kautta Punaista tähteä. Lopulta Toa Nuvat onnistuivat herättämään Suuren hengen Karda Nuilla. Suuren hengen noustessa ylös hänen kasvojaan peittävä saari hajosi palasiksi ja upposi mereen. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Valtakunta Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailma syntyi, kun Toa Matoro epäröi käyttää Kanohi Ignikaa Mata Nuin herättämiseksi henkiin, ja Mata Nui pysyi kuolleena. Kolmen päivän aikana monet Matoran-universumin asukkaat pakenivat Mata Nuin saarelle ennen Matoran-universumin tuhoa. Mata Nuin ritarikunta ja Takanuva pysäyttivät saarelle yrittävät Makutat. Samaan aikaan Toat käyttivät voimiaan tehdäkseen saaresta vakaamman ja riittävän suuren Matoran-universumin asukkaille. Mata Nuin uudet asukkaat elävät sovussa keskenään ja muodostivat Suuren hengen valtakunnan, jota johtaa hallintoneuvosto. Mata Nuille rakennettiin joitain Metru Nuin vanhoja rakennuksia, kuten Suuri sulatusuuni ja Coliseum. Asukkaat Mata Nuita ei koskaan tarkoitettu asutettavaksi. Saaren muututtua trooppiseksi sinne kuitenkin siirtyi Aqua Magnan alkuperäisiä eliöitä sekä Matoran-universumin asukkaita. Mata Nuin kaikki asukkaat lähtivät saarelta viimeistään Bohrokien puhdistaessa sen. Eläimet right|thumb|200px|Kaksi Mata Nuilla elänyttä Rahi-lajia, [[Muaka ja Kane-Ra]] Mata Nuilla eli kahdentyyppisiä eläimiä: orgaanisia Aqua Magnan alkuperäisiä eläimiä ja pääasiassa Metru Nuilta tulleita biomekaanisia Raheja. Aqua Magnan eläimiä saarella olivat monet orgaaniset linnut sekä orgaaniset kalat ja muut vesieläimet, joita eli saaren rannoilla. Saaren tuhouduttua eläimet oletettavasti jatkoivat elämäänsä maa-alueettomassa meressä kuten olivat tehneet jo 99 000 vuotta ennen saaren syntymää Rikkoutumisesta lähtien. Monia Raheja siirtyi Metru Nuilta Mata Nuille. Matoranit kesyttivät joitain Raheja, kuten Ussaleita. Monet Rahit taas olivat Suuren sodan ajan Makuta Teridaxin hallinnassa ja hyökkäsivät Matoranien kimppuun. Rahit palasivat Matoran-universumiin Bohrokien puhdistaessa saaren. Matoranit Toa Metrut toivat Matoran-säiliöissä nukkuvat Matoranit turvaan Mata Nuille raunioituneelta Metru Nuilta. Matoranit asuttivat saarta tuhat vuotta ja rakensivat itselleen kuusi kylää. Matoranien kanssa elivät Turagoiksi muuttuneet Toa Metrut sekä Toa Matat, jotka sittemmin muuttuivat Toa Nuviksi. Matoranit palasivat Metru Nuille Takanuvan voitettua Teridaxin. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (illuusiossa) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (kirja)'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE World'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''The Kingdom'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Reign of Shadows'' Sarjakuvat *''The Coming of the Toa'' *''Deep into Darkness'' *''Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonald's-sarjakuvat'' *''The Bohrok Awake'' *''To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Into the Nest'' *''What Lurks Below'' *''The End of the Toa?'' *''Powerless!'' *''A Matter of Time...'' *''Absolute Power'' *''Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *'' Toa Metru!'' *''Fractures'' *''Sarjakuva 12.5'' *''Endgame'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' *''Rebirth'' (illuusiossa) Muut kanoniset *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui -mainosanimaatio'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Wall of History'' *''Toa Nuva -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Toa Nuva -mainos-CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: Valon naamio'' *''Mata Nui tutkimus'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''The Final Battle -animaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Legendan paluu'' Epäkanoniset *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Makutan metsästys'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Nest'' *''Valon naamio -mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' Luokka:Aqua Magna Luokka:Mata Nuin paikat Luokka:Saaret en:Mata Nui (island)